


we're bigger than words

by honkoliver



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Handholding, M/M, author projects onto dream, god i have sm dreamnap brainrot, literally just fluffy dreamnap, nonverbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkoliver/pseuds/honkoliver
Summary: although, as the man stood he paused, realizing the predicament he was now in. he was having one of those days. the days where he shut himself off from the world and decided to not talk simply because he didn’t want to or because he couldn't deal with the stress. he knew sapnap would understand seeing as they’d talked about these days, but he still hadn’t actually had one since the other man had moved in.orin which dream has his first nonverbal day with sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	we're bigger than words

**Author's Note:**

> hii! this is literally just one thousand words of pure dreamnap fluff because my boys deserve more fluff fics. um i definitely projected onto dream a bit... oops but oh well enjoy!
> 
> (ps. do not share with any cc or it will be taken down <33)

_ "we’re gonna make it big, pandas.”  _

_ a thirteen year old dream said into the mic as he and his friend lazily played bedwars, not caring much about winning. _

_   
_ _ “oh yeah? how big?” _

_ sapnap laughed at his own wording despite dream brushing it off with a simple eye roll. _

_ “bigger than words can explain.”  _

_ the other end of the call grew silent for a moment, debating his response. _

_ “we’re already bigger than words.”  _

dream’s eyes fluttered open peacefully as he awoke from his rather pleasant dream of a distant memory between him and his friend. that same friend that had been successfully living with him for two weeks without any major conflicts occuring. although, as the man stood he paused, realizing the predicament he was now in. he was having one of  _ those  _ days. the days where he shut himself off from the world and decided to not talk simply because he didn’t want to or because he couldn't deal with the stress. he knew sapnap would understand seeing as they’d talked about these days, but he still hadn’t actually had one since the other man had moved in. 

with that thought in mind, dream forced himself to push all other thoughts to the back of his head in order to begin busying himself with showering and getting ready for the rest of the afternoon. his computer stayed off the entirety of his routine which was out of the normal for verbal days, but this not being one of those, he didn’t even acknowledge its existence. as the man walked out of his room he heard sapnap in the kitchen pouring cereal before he saw the brunette standing there with a spoon in his hand. he didn’t notice dream standing there and dream chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he looked over at sapnap, forcing any unwanted thoughts out of his mind. 

_ he’ll understand, he’s sapnap for fucks sake.  _

_ yeah but what if he doesn’t and thinks i’m ignoring him?  _

_ and why the hell am i staring at his hands?  _

he stopped his train of thought there, not allowing his mind to go down that path despite it desperately wanting to. “oh, hi dream! how long have you been standing there?” the blonde quickly came back to reality and somewhat quickly walked over to where the other man was standing, deciding on standing a comfortable distance away so his hands didn’t do the thing where they instinctively wanted to hold the others. when the brunette didn’t get a response he looked at dream curiously, obviously expecting a response that wasn’t coming. 

“did i do something-” he stopped mid sentence when the other man quickly shook his head, trying to emphasize that the other had done nothing wrong. “are- are you having one of those, like, days where you don’t speak? what was the word for it? it was like nonverbal or something.” the second question obviously wasn't a yes or no question so it couldn't be answered, but when the first one was asked the blonde nodded hesitantly, still slightly embarrassed about it although there was no indication that he was about to be mocked. 

“oh, okay- i’ll tell karl we can’t be on his stream today. we can just watch a movie or something, yeah?” dream didn’t quite understand why sapnap was giving up on being in karls stream for him, but he wasn’t one to complain despite him typically preferring to be alone on these days. after dream nodded in agreement, he was handed the cereal box as well as the milk before grabbing the bowl himself. they sat and ate in a comfortable silence, sapnap speaking to dream a few times to make a dumb joke or something that wouldn’t ruin the sense of peace these nonverbal days brought him. 

-

dream sat on the other end of the couch as he watched sapnap put on some movie the blonde honestly couldn’t have cared less about. throughout the day he’d become more and more distracted by the others presence, embarrassingly so since it often led to unintentional staring. he couldn’t honestly blame himself though, it was just frustrating when all you can think about is doing things best friends most definitely don’t do together, especially since some of those things were very hand based. dream was positive sapnap had noticed and was waiting for a time to bring it up, but at this point in time the blonde was more focused on thinking about anything other than the others hands. 

these days often left a lot of room for thought or stress relief which is usually a positive thing unless you just so happen to be around the man you’re trying to not fall in love with. the brunette sat on the opposite end of the couch, obviously confused as to why dream was distancing himself but deciding to not pry. something else dream was sure the other had noticed was the way he scrunched up his fingers anxiously to keep his own body from betraying him and following its instinct of reaching for the others hands, which dream is now realizing he’s staring directly at instead of the movie. 

“why do you do that?” the blonde looked over at the other with a surprised expression and waited for sapnap to elaborate. “i don’t mind it! just, sometimes you like, stare at my hands?” both boys knew dream wasn’t going to verbally respond, but the way his cheeks reddened told the brunette everything he needed to know. “like what you see?” sapnap said jokingly and allowed a smile to break out on his face when he saw one forming on the others. the blonde hadn’t expected them to be having this conversation on one of these days (thus making it ten times more difficult) but the topic had already been brought up and he doubted the other man would let it die easily. 

hesitantly, dream made eye contact with the other male, feeling the emotions in the room shift. slowly he moved over a bit so he could actually reach before reaching over for the other’s hand slow enough that if sapnap wanted him to stop he would. the brunette just looked confused until one of his hands was gently taken by dream and held loosely, giving him a quick out. “you- you wanted to hold my hand? thats why you were staring?” there was no mockery or disgust like the other had imagined, instead he sounded almost intrigued and maybe just a little bit happy? 

dream was convinced he was imagining this. 

then, much to dream’s surprise, sapnap gently interlocked their fingers and quickly looked over at the blonde for confirmation. upon seeing the other man nod sapnap seemingly turned his attention back over to the tv as if holding hands with your best friend was a daily occurance. “you know you could’ve just asked to hold my hand, right?” the brunette asked, startling the blonde who was still processing. 

“hell, you didn’t even have to ask. you and me dream? we’re bigger than words.” 


End file.
